PD:Te amo
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Bella murio cuando dio a luz a Renesme. Edward dolido recibe una carta de Bella, cuya al final dice: P.D.Te amo. Vampiros y Fantasmas
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

No, no, NO. –Bella, respira, por favor amor, no te vayas, no me dejes, no, por favor, no, no mi ángel no te vayas- dije llorando sin lagrimas. De Bella no se oía nada, ni su respiración, ni su corazón. Estaba destrozado. Bella estaba fría. Bella no se movía. – Bella!- me apresure y la mordí, pero ya no había circulación, nada se podía hacer.

No quería bajar y ver al monstruo que mató a Bella, a pesar que era parte de mis genes, no la quería ver. Solo quería morir y estar con ella. No había consuelo para mi más que la muerte.

Salí del cuarto para dirigirme a Italia, pero Alice me detuvo, no pude escuchar sus pensamientos, ni quería escuchar los de otros, solo quería morirme. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué dios se llevó a mi ángel? ¿Por qué al final tuvo que ser así?

Sentí un golpe en mi mejilla. Aunque no quisiera voltee a ver de donde surgió. Alice. Si, tuvo que ser ella. Se veía dolida, pero no más que yo y vi algo en sus manos: una carta, en ella tenia escrito un nombre, era el mío y esa caligrafía era de Bella, rompí rápido el sobre, solo quería algo de Bella para calmar el dolor.

"_Querido, amado Edward:_

_No se donde estarás ni en que momento Alice te entrego esto, se que pensarás que esto es una locura, pero no podía dejar que murieras, que dejarás a nuestro hijo/a solo y desamparado, sin ninguno de sus papás, no quería que estuvieras triste y que te lamentaras por no haberme salvado o por dejarme hacer esta locura de estar a tu lado, sabes, yo tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal y Jake me lo dijo: había retorcido mucho esta historia de amor, lose, pero quería vivir eternamente contigo y mira lo que resulto, quería ser tuya en todos los sentidos y mira lo que paso, pero me hace feliz saber que la personita que surgió de nuestro gran amor vive y es un recordatorio mío ,nunca lo imaginé pero me alegra._

_Ahora te explicare todo: yo le dije a Alice que si algo salía mal, si algo me pasara, te diera esto, un recordatorio mió, una esperanza para vivir, se que nunca te repondrás, pero haz el esfuerzo, por ti, por nuestro hijo._

_Por un tiempo recibirás cartas, no le ruegues a Alice por otra: no te la dará, porque solo le di esta. _

_Conoce a nuestro hijo/a y ámalo y sabrás que siempre estaré allí, que el o ella será un recordatorio mió y cuéntale nuestra historia, dolerá, lose, pero siempre que sientas viento rozando tu mejilla, sabrás que yo estoy allí recordándote porque debes vivir._

_Bella_

_PD: Te Amo"_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando termine de leer la carta, efectivamente el viento rozó mi mejilla y me senté abatido pero pregunte:

-¿puedo ver a mi hija?-

-Claro que si!- dijo Alice y sonrió un poco, ella todavía estaba triste, sabía que yo era el más afectado y trajo rápido a… Renesme Carlie Cullen.

Ella era hermosa, tenía los ojos de su madre. Y de pronto, sentí una nueva chispa de esperanza. Siempre tendría el recuerdo de Bella porque ella es el amor de mi vida. Pero todo valió, porque no me dejo solo, me dejo con esta pequeñita, quien me mantuvo ocupado, fascinado por su inteligencia y sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Y mi hija, ella, era ahora mi razón de existir.

**Alice POV**

Cuando deje a Edward, supe que no iba a hacer nada estupido ni desesperado, porque esa carta, era lo que lo mantendría vivo, recuerdo cuando Bella me la dio…

_Flash Back _

_-Alice- dijo Bella, cuando Edward se fue a hablar con Jacob al bosque_

_-Si?- respondí, mientras me acercaba hacía el sillon_

_-¿puedo a hablar a solas contigo?- dijo mientras miraba a los otros –No me hara daño Rose. – _

_Cuando se fueron me dio algo: un sobre_

_-Se que te estas preguntando "¿Qué demonios es esto?"- dijo sonriendo con las pocas energías que tenía- Es una carta para Edward, si me pasara algo, tu serás la encargada de darsela. No pienses en ello. Ve con los demás y dile a Emmett que venga. No tengo demasiado tiempo, no quiero que Edward lo sepa.- _

_Fui en busca de Emmett. ¿sería para darle otra carta?_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Llegue hasta donde Rose y le pedí a Renesme, estaba terminándole de dar de comer

-¿estas segura que no le hará daño?- pregunto, resistiéndose a dármela

-Si, estoy segura- dije confiada, me la dio no sin cierto recelo

Ella la quería como a una hija, y eso iba a ser para ella, ya que Bella se fue y necesitaba una figura maternal y nadie mejor para ello que Rosalie.

Edward se levanto cuando me vio entrar con la niña y alzo los brazos, Renesme me toco y me pregunto quien era

-Es tu papá- ella sonrio y gustosa se acurruco cuando Edward la tomo en brazos y lo toco.

Esa imagen de Edward cargando a renesme y haciéndole mimos permanecerá siempre en mi cabeza: Una imagen que, en los ojos de Edward se nota triste, pero a la vez feliz por esa pequeñita.

**Esme POV**

_Que imagen tan hermosa_ pensé, pero me arrepiento, no quiero arruinar este momento. Mejor será que mañana le diga a Edward que debemos enterrar a Bella y decirle a René y Charlie sobre esta muerte inesperada.

Yo sabía que esto debió de haber terminado de otra forma, otra mas feliz; pero no se pude todo. Eso me hace sentir triste y aún más por la muerte de una hija, pues Bella eso era para mí, una hija.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Esme se acerco a mí cuando cayó la noche, Renesme estaba dormida en mis brazos y yo me hallaba perdido otra vez. El dolor en mi pecho era más fuerte que cuando me aleje de Bella; no debí irme. Debí haber disfrutado ese tiempo, un tiempo que no podre recuperar.

-Hijo-dijo Esme mirándome con preocupación –Tenemos que decirle a Charlie y a René sobre Bella

Apreté con más fuerza a Renesme.

-Es cierto-dije en un susurro poco audible-¿Qué le diremos?

-Por eso no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo mirándome a los ojos- tu cuida de Renesme

Esme salió de la habitación y yo me sumí en los sueños de mi hija…

**Bella Pov**

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte en voz alta- Edward! Edward!- grite con desesperación- Ayúdame!

Mire alrededor era una habitación blanca y vacía, solo estaba yo. De pronto vi una luz y salió mi abuela Marie

-¿Abuela?- pregunte

-Si, soy yo- Dijo sonriéndome, era como la recordaba: ojos cafés pelo canoso castaño y bajita

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Estas muerta-dijo mirándome a los ojos- Tenemos que hablar sobre esto

-¿M-uuerta?- dije con miedo- NO! Yo no estoy muerta, esto es un sueño, mi bebé va a nacer pronto- mire hacia abajo y mi vientre estaba plano y vacío

-Moriste al nacer tu bebe, ella esta bien, por cierto ¿Quieres verla? – pregunto mi abuela

-si- dije mientras avanzábamos, yo estaba ausente, perdida en lo que esto podría ocasionar en Edward.

Muerta estaba y nada podía hacer, no podría amar a Edward toda la eternidad como lo había pensado. Pero le deje una carta, no, varias cartas e iba a cumplir lo que dije, no se como, pero siempre estaré allí, soplando un viento en su mejilla para que sepa que estoy allí. De eso estaba segura.

**Emmett Pov**

Alice entrego la primera carta, era mi turno de entregar la nota siguiente, pero debo esperar un día mas, mañana por la noche será mi turno

* * *

**Hola! Si soy yo La autora! wow! Aplausos gracias! Seeeee jajaja Doy señales de vida! Jeje. Bueno otro capitulo, ya van tres! Seee xD**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo?**

**Ohhh. El pov de Bella esta situado justo después de morir y dar a luz a Renesme xD**

**Bueno lean y hasta el prox. capi**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia… Basada en el libro: P.D: Te amo, de Cecilia Ahern

* * *

¿Mi secreto? Te lo diré al oído:  
¡Estoy enamorado de una muerta!

Si por mí sólo ha latido  
su noble corazón, hoy mudo y yerto,  
¿he de mostrarme desagradecido  
y olvidarla, no más porque ha partido  
y dejarla, no más porque se ha muerto?

* * *

**Edward POV**

El día había llegado. Alice me dio un traje negro. Yo estaba como en trance, me iba a despedir del cuerpo de Bella, ese que había sufrido mucho por mi causa, primero por James, luego por mi partida, el desmayo con Victoria, nuestra luna de miel con los moretones y al último con el precioso regalo con Renesme. Todo esto lo habría evitado separándome de ella mucho tiempo atrás pero no pude. La amaba y la seguiría amándola aunque ella no existiera.

Renesme se iba a quedar en la casa con Rosalie, pues no la deben ver los humanos, no se explicarían tal situación.

Subimos a mi auto, venía con Alice, Jasper y Emmett, Carlisle y Esme venían en otro auto. Cunado llegamos estaban los lobos, incluido a Jacob, no lo había visto desde que Bella murió, Charlie y Rene estaban llorando a lagrima viva y de haber podido yo también hubiera llorado con ellos.

Hubo una misa en su honor, cuando pase a despedirme note que habían cubrido muy bien las marcas y bese sus labios que estaban fríos como el hielo, ya no tenian ese calor que tanto me gustaba.

-Quisiera leerles un poema, que me recordo a Bella- dije por un micrófono

Sé que estás aquí, lo sé

Sé que estás aquí, lo sé  
Te noto en cada movimiento  
Me hablas a través del viento  
Y sabes que comprenderé

Sigues estando a mi lado,  
Nos vas guiando, nos proteges  
Y sé que el día que nos dejes  
Será que ya nos has salvado

Nos has salvado de errores  
Y ya sabemos ir seguros  
Aunque nos coloquen muros  
Sabremos ir sin protectores

Y tú podrás marcharte en paz  
Seguro de que bien estamos  
Que por un buen camino vamos  
Entonces tú descansarás….

…Sabiendo que aún te amo.

Todos me miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa triste, porque era verdad lo que decía, Bella nos había guiado, más como ninguno y yo la seguía amando

La ceremonia termino y fuimos al cementerio, yo le di una rosa roja y los demás una blanca y empezaron a tapar la tumba. Caí a suelo y Alice me abrazo, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho. Tenía que irme con mi hija, tenía que verla.

Todos se habían ido, pero el perro nos siguió hasta la casa para aclarar los asuntos del tratado.

Cunado vio a Renesme ocurrió algo que había visto en una leyenda que me contó cuando la ultima batalla de Victoria, en la tienda donde dormía Bella: la imprimó.

-¿Qué es eso de la imprimación, perro?- pregunté

-Es… no se como decirlo-me respondió – Es como si todos los hilos que mantiene sujeto, los cordeles el amor de mi padre, Bella y los demás, hubieran sido cortados y reducido a un hilo fino, a esta cosita de aquí, pero no es ese hilo son miles de cordeles de acero, pero no te preocupes, no te la quitaré, es solo una bebé y necesita a su papá, ahora que su madre se ha ido al cielo.

Renesme miraba a Jacob, como si fuera su propiedad y no quería que se fuera, me tocó diciendo eso

-Jacob, Renesme no quiere que te vayas- le dije

-Como sabes que ella quiere que me quede?- me miro con curiosidad

-Bueno ella se comunica de una forma especial, ahora que lo veo es como si ella tuviera mi don pero ella en ves de leer los pensamientos, ella pone los pensamientos a ti

-Oh, pues pequeña Nessie, volveré pronto, tengo que hacer unas cosas por mi casa- dijo sonriendole

Renesme sonrio, tenía unos dientes blancos hermosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, como las de su mamá, de mi Bella.

Jacob se fue y regresaron todos a la sala, Emmett me entregó un juguete de bebé, osea para Nessie, pero tenía el juguete pegado algo más: una nota que decía:

"_Juega mucho con nuestro bebé, no dejes que la soledad y el dolor te venzan" _

**Emmett POV**

Llegamos del funeral y todos estábamos hablando sobre el funeral, nos sorprendió mucho el poema que dijo Edward, pues nadie lo había planeado, al decirlo se veía con dolor, pero aún así se mantuvo en pie sin ayuda de nadie.

Iba a salir de la cocina, cuando Rose me detuvo

-A donde vas?- me pregunto

-Tengo que hacer algo- dije y subí a nuestro cuarto, fui al fondo del armario y saqué el juguete, bajé de nuevo a la cocina y esperé allí con todos los demás, nadie hizo preguntas, por lo que me puse a pensar cuando bella me pidió que comprara un juguete…

**Flash Back**

_Alice llagó a mi cuarto, estaba buscando en Internet sobre los embarazos como los de Bella _

_-Emm, Bella quiere hablar contigo, apúrate, no debé tardar en llegar Edward, ella no quiere que se entere- dijo hablando muy rápido_

_Bajé corriendo las escalera y en medio segundo estuve con Bella_

_-Emmett, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande- dijo Bella hablando como si la vida dependiera de eso_

_-Dime hermanita, ¿que pasa? – dije preocupado, ¿Qué le quería ocultar a Edward? _

_-Necesito que me compres algo-dijo aún hablando rápido_

_-¿Necesitas un cubo nuevo para vomitar? Para eso esta Alice- dije riéndome _

-_No no es eso- dijo después de su risilla- necesito que compres un juguete para bebé y le pegues con un poco de cinta esto- y saco una hoja doblada para que fuera pequeña_

_-Ok- dije_

_-Ah y ni una palabra de esto a Edward- dijo _

_-Si lo prometo-_

**Fin de Flash Back**

Jacob se fue de la casa después de hablar con Edward y yo me acerque primero que todos a él, le di el juguete y sonrió al leer las palabras, me daba gusto por verlo sonreír y Bella, que mujer, lo tenía todo planeado si moría, esa pequeña humana era diabólica, aunque no tanto como mi Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Estaba recorriendo este cuarto blanco, que mi abuela me había enseñado, cuando conseguí asimilarlo todo un poco, en el estaba una fuente, su agua era cristalina y en el se veía todo lo que pasaba en la Tierra, mi abuela me había explicado un poco de esta habitación: era como el limbo, no estaba muerta ni viva, aunque en la Tierra habían notificado que sí lo estaba; estaba atrapada entre los dos mundos, ella estaba aquí porque la habían mandado para explicarme un poco, pero no podía, mi abuela, revelar todo, pues los de allá arriba (como les decía yo y mi abuela se burlaba como les había puesto, pero dijo que era algo así) dijeron que tenía una misión, pero yo no sabía cuál era y ahora para no morirme de aburrimiento (nótese el sarcasmo) miraba como estaban en la Tierra.

Cuando vi lo que pasaba en la Tierra desee estar allá y decirles que todo estaba bien, que no debían preocuparse por mí.

Vi como enterraron mi cuerpo (que ahora no utilizaba, no tenía piernas, flotaba) y como Jacob imprimo a mi niña y la sonrisa pequeña, pero visible de Edward al leer mi nota en el juguete.

-Bella, ven conmigo- dijo mi abuela muy seria – Te llaman los superiores.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en la sala viendo jugar a la pequeña, los demás también lo estaban, podía sentir sus emociones, Edward estaba dividido entre dos: dolor por la muerte de Bella y adoración hacia Renesme, mi Alice tristeza y añoranza y cariño, Rosalie triste porque Bella apenas si pudo ver a su hija y también adoración hacia Renesme, los sentimientos de Carlisle y Esme eran los mismos tristeza y cariño, los de Emmett eran los mismos.

En la casa se sentía como si faltara algo o alguien pero no queríamos recordarlo para no causar mas dolor.

Edward sufría en las noches cuando Renesme dormía, se ovillaba en una esquina, solo se calmaba teniendo a su hija en brazos.

Renesme crecía muy rápido y Jacob se pasaba todo el día aquí. El le decía Nessie, decia que Renesme era muy complicado y lo acorto.

_Ya es hora_, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero no, Bella me dijo que un mes y faltan dos días, tendría que esperar aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

Algo cambio en la habitación, todo se tenso y voltee a ver a Alice, tenía los ojos en blanco y se agarraba la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, fui corriendo hasta donde estaba ella sentada y la abrace, ella respiraba con fuerza, se agitaba y no salía de la visión.

-Alice!, regresa conmigo pequeña- dije con desesperación, Edward también estaba ido, absorto con Alice en la visión, Rosalie había tomado a Nessie en brazos, la pequeña estaba asusta no sabía que le pasaba a su papá y a su tía Alice, podía sentir su temor

**Alice POV**

¿Qué pasaba? Hace solo unos segundos estaba en la sala de mi casa y ahora estaba en una visión con voces que me confundían, era todo negro, todo se complica, muchas voces, Jasper te necesito, ¿Dónde estas?, duele mi cabeza, alguien me abraza, me susurra al oído pero no entiendo las palabras; Bella regresa, pero no es ella, todo es confuso, muy confuso, solo quiero regresar, "calma solo es una pequeña fracción de lo que sucederá", "no deberíamos decirle esto, tiene que esperar como los demás", "pero mi hijo también lo esta viendo, deberíamos darle mas esperanza para que siga viviendo con mi nieta"; todo me confunde y aparecen ellos poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza, se calma el dolor y regreso a la mansión, Jasper esta abrazándome, susurrándome palabras conciliadoras en el oído, Edward abrió los ojos, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, también confundido con esta revelación.

-¿Qué a sido eso? - pregunta Jasper, claramente asustado- estabas gritando que te dolía la cabeza, que yo parara el dolor, pero no sabía como hacerlo, estaba asustado, de pronto dejaste de gritar, los demás se fueron en cuanto empezaste a gritar, no querían que Nessie se asustara y Edward solo se abalanzaba adelante y atrás

Todo me asusto, no sabía que había sido eso y solo bese a jasper y me desise de su abrazo y fui con Edward y lo abrace, el lo necesitaba más que nadie.

**Wa… eso si fue tardado, esqueeee no me llegaba nada al cerebro y me tarde demasiado aaaa mil disculpas, por su espera subí el one-shoot de Emmett y Rosalie, luego subiré otro de halloween, tengo mucho con ese, se que falta mucho para halloween pero bueno **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Mi abuela me condujo a una puerta que apareció en el cuarto blanco, la atravesamos y entramos como a un comedor y estaban allí sentados varias personas, un señor de cómo treinta años, cabello negro y ojos azules, parecía alto y no muy musculoso; un señor de cabello café y ojos azules, era alto; Una señora de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, me miraban de una forma especial lo cual me hizo sentirme incomoda, era delgada, como de mi estatura.

Mire a mi abuela detrás de mi, no tenía el pelo canoso sino de un hermoso color caoba, sus arrugas desaparecieron, era como si hubiera rejuvenecido y se acerco al señor de ojos azules y cabello café.

-Bella acércate, no te morderán, te los presentare- dijo mi abuela, su voz también había rejuvenecido- El del cabello color negro y ojos azules se llama Abraham McCarty, padre de tu casi hermano Emmett McCarty, ahora Emmett Cullen

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y Abraham se levanto de su asiento y pude verlo de verdad, era casi como Emmett pero un poco menos musculoso y más bronceado.

-Hola, hija, me da mucho conocerte, pero pensé que el momento no llegaría, pensé que te quedarías toda una eternidad allá abajo con tu esposo y familia- dijo con un acento claramente de Tennessee

-El de cabello café y ojos azules, que esta aquí a mi lado es tu abuelo- dijo mi abuela Marie con una sonrisa

-Mi niña, siento mucho no haberte conocido cuando estaba allá abajo con mi vida mortal, pero ya sabes, llega un momento en el cual tu cuerpo no puede resistir y necesita regresar a la tierra de donde fue hecho- yo me acerque y lo abracé y mi abuela nos interrumpió el abrazo cuando hablo

- Lo siento por haber interrumpido, pero Elizabeth esta impaciente por conocer a la muchachita que le robo el corazón a su hijo- dijo mi abuela y yo mire a mujer de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes como de esmeraldas, Elizabeth Masen, la madre de Edward, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, eran tan parecidos, la única diferencia es que yo conocí a Edward con sus ojos dorados y no verdes.

-Oh, querida! Yo nunca planee esto, supuse que tu cuerpo seria capas de resistir, pero no pudo, cuanto lo siento, y siento más el dolor que le hice sufrir a Edward, el que aún le hago sufrir, pero cambiara todo, tu tienes una misión y no la puedes desaprovechar, el destino esta escrito así: tu y Edward por la eternidad.- dijo mirándome a los ojos, como leyendo mi alma, como si pudiera leer mi mente

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo ya no puedo regresar, ¿verdad? No, porque mi cuerpo ya no tiene vida, mi alma esta aquí y mi cuerpo no sirve de nada sin ella, ¿no es así?

-No, no, no, querida ese cuerpo ya no funcionaba para tú alma, no tenía fuerzas, pero como estas presente aquí, tu alma, es la que puede vivir una eternidad, yo puedo darte otro cuerpo, uno más duradero, auque no sea de vampiro, si de una humana inmortal, entiendes hija?

Yo no le entendí y solo agite mi cabeza y entonces Abraham salió en mi ayuda al ver mi confusión.

-Lo que Lizzie quiere decir, es que ese cuerpo, tenía muchas heridas, el liquido rojo al que llaman sangre, para nosotros es el agua de la vida, pues sin el no podrías vivir y el de tu cuerpo se acabo, salio casi todo y nada se pudo hacer, por eso fuiste enviada aquí, porque tienes que tener otro cuerpo en perfecto estado y casi al que tenías antes de morir, solo con una pequeña diferencia, para la misión que se te otorgo y solo tú eres la única en más de varios siglos que volverá a nacer con el cuerpo, que tenía antes, con una pequeña diferencia en este

-¿Qué diferencia?- pregunte yo, con los ojos seguros iluminados de alegría, ya que volvería a ver a mi Edward y a mi pequeña pateadora

-Tu sangre será azul y no roja, como la de humanos normales, porque tu no serás normal, porque esa sera mas duradera, para la eternidad y solo moriras cuando tu lo decidas, pero…-contesto mi abuelo

-Hay un pero?- pregunte con vacilación, tenía una eternidad al alcance de mi mano y con la esperanza de un futuro con mi Edward y mi pequeña

-Tardara, más de un año, es muy complicado el proceso…- no termine de escuchar lo que dijo Abraham, estaba pensando en el tiempo que iba a tener que soportar

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en la sala dibujando a una ardilla que estaba en el árbol mas cercano a la mansión, era todo un logro que no se hubiera ido. Paré un momento y vi a Alice desenfocar su visión, sabía lo que ella hacía

-Alice, cariño, ya no le des más vueltas, no sabemos lo que significa- dije, mientras que ella me sacaba la lengua.

-Yo quiero saber y no voy a parar hasta encontrar el significado- dijo mientras volvía hacía su lectura en su revista modas.

Hoy era el día en que debía entregar la carta, no sin antes recordar como me la había dado ella a través de Rosalie

_Flash back_

_Rosalie se acerco a mi con un sobre en la mano con el nombre de Edward escrito en este _

_-Jasper, me dijo Bella, que te dijera, que le dieras este sobre a Edward si ella llegara a morir después de un mes- me dijo mientras buscaba una copa de sangre que no fuera transparente- y dijo que no pensaras de esto en absoluto y si sale viva que la rompas sin haberla leído siquiera.-Dijo con la voz motona dando por concluida la conversación _

_Metí el sobre en mi bolsillo y salí de la cocina, Carlisle regreso, pues Rose le había pedido de favor si se quedaba afuera unos momentos._

_Fin de flash back _

Salí de la sala hacía el patio donde estaban Rosalie, Edward, Nessie y Jacob

-Edward- llamé- Tengo que entregarte algo

Saqué la carta y vi como el corrió rápidamente hacia mi, rompió el sobre cuidadosamente y saco la carta sin no antes haberla olido y se alejo, sentándose debajo de uno de los árboles que estaba cerca

**Edward POV**

Estábamos jugando con Nessie que había crecido tan rápido y hace una semana había dicho su primera palabra, fue mamá y eso me dolió, porque sabía que no la iba a conocer y me asustó, porque crecía rápido y que dijera una frase entera después de la palabra no era de mucha ayuda, su frase fue: "¿Dónde esta mami, papito?" y había sabido que contestarle y Rosalie se limito a decirle que estaba en el cielo y que no podría verla, pero que iba a conseguir fotos para que la conociera.

Este día había empezado a caminar y junto con Jake le estábamos enseñando a jugar futbol, cuando Jasper me llamó.

-Edward, tengo que entregarte algo- dijo y saco una carta

Fui hasta donde estaba Jasper y tome la carta, rompí el sobre y lo olí, olia a mi Bella, todavía quedaba su perfume tan delicioso, vi un árbol en la orilla con sombra y fui a sentarme a leer la carta:

_Querido Edward:_

_Ha pasado ya un tiempo y no se si te estaré viendo, pero deseo que sí, porque te seguiré amando, aún si la muerte nos separo, tu y yo sabemos que nos volveremos a reencontrar en vida, aunque tengan que pasar años._

_Deseo que mi hijo este bien, que tengo el amor de madre que Rose le este dando, porque no estoy allí esta ella, que no pudo tener un bebe, allí esta mi hijo, nuestro bebe, que necesita amor maternal._

_Mi Edward, no tengo nada que decir, solo que te amo y te apoyo con esta pequeña carta para que no caigas en depresión suicida, jaja ._

_No lo olvides, tienes a nuestra hija, y disfruta el tiempo con ella._

_Bella_

_P.D. Te amo_

Releí la carta muchas veces, pero no encontré nada más así que regrese donde estaba antes, sentándome junto a Rose, mientras que Jacob jugaba un partidito con Nessie y yo mire sus ojos color chocolate y las mejillas sonrojadas, que son el único contacto físico que tengo con Bella

**Al fin! La autora lo logro! El sexto capitulo después de semanas de pura wueba, y esque estoy enferma de viruela y cono no puedo salir de mi casa no tengo nada mejor que hacer (y no es nada bonito tener viruela y la regla, si como lo oyen o leen) xDD nos leemos en el prox. capi**

**Bye**

**xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia, he tomado unas partes de PD Te Amo de Cecilia Ahern**

Capitulo 7

**Edward POV**

Ya han pasado dos meses, dos meses de sufrimiento, dos meses de ver a un nuevo ser descubrir cosas nuevas cada día, dos meses del crecimiento apresurado de una pequeña, dos meses sin _ella_.

Duele decir su nombre, porque eso me desgarra por dentro, hay pequeñas cosas, en las que Nessie se parece a su madre, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un pequeño tropiezo, la forma de mirarnos, esas cosas que extraño, quisiera estar donde estuviera ella, pero no, hay una pequeñita que me necesita, no la puedo defraudar a ella también.

Tengo que poner una sonrisa en mi cara cuando mi niña esta cerca, para que ella no vea el dolor que sufro, el dolor que tengo permanentemente en mi corazón.

Todo ha cambiado en la casa, se noto desde que _ella_ se fue, Emmett no tiene su sonrisa pintada, solo finge cuando Nessie esta cerca, Alice solo compra lo necesario, Jasper esta siempre dibujando, Esme siempre busca algo que hacer, Carlisle el siempre esta leyendo, en las noches, nadie sale de su cuarto, puedo leer en sus mentes lo que hacen, para distraerse, para olvidar lo que fue una hermana una amiga, una hija, porque duele.

Miro a mi hija durmiendo, con sus sueños llenos de paisajes, figuras y rostros y veo su inocencia, la inocencia de todas las peleas, de todos los disgustos, de todo.

Mire a la pequeña de cabellos color bronce, el mismo color que el mío, estaba acostada en mi pecho, ella era cálida, como su madre, sus pequeñas manitas me abrazaban, ella no podía dormir sin estar en brazos de alguien, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, irónico, teniendo en cuenta que se supone somos seres de la noche.

Suspire, los noches son siempre largas.

**Bella POV**

Miraba a través del agua, como Edward tenía a nuestra hija acostada sobre su pecho, mientras el suspiraba.

Ya han pasado dos meses, dos meses en que lo veo, sin estar cerca de él, un mes desde que hable con ellos.

Esto me estaba matando, tenía que estar junto a él, besarlo, abrazarlo, pero no podía, todo lo que me mantenía en contacto eran las cartas que le había dejado

En uno de estos días, mi abuela dijo que puedo cambiar el escrito de las cartas, que me lo concedería, y así lo hice, cambie el contenido de las cartas, no todo, pero cambie cosas

Mañana Carlisle le tiene que entregarle la carta, o bueno, hoy en unas horas más.

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba con Esme en nuestro cuarto, ella estaba acostada en mi pecho, los dos solo pensábamos, solo nos distrajimos un momento, pero no fue suficiente.

Solo pensaba, ¿como pudo fallar el veneno?, la respuesta es simple, su corazón dejo de latir, se había desangrado y sin mucha sangre, el corazón deja de latir.

Si hubiera comprado la sangre después, si hubiera estado en la casa, esto no habría pasado.

La carta. Mañana en la noche, le entrego la carta, Alice, Emmett y Jasper le han dado cartas de Bella a Edward, a mi Rosalie me dio una, entonces, ¿los demás también tienen? No puedo preguntar, porque Rosalie me dijo que no dijera nada a nadie, y lo prometí, no puedo fallar a esa promesa.

**Lamento la demora! Tengo excusa! El lunes pasado entre a la escuela y ese día había examen de enlace, el martes también hubo y tuve que hacer todas las tarea pendientes, mas la tarea de los demás días y no tuve tiempo hasta hoy sábado. Aparte de que no tenía inspiración, pero hoy me estruje el cerebro para algo decente y aquí esta **

**xDD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia, he tomado unas partes de PD Te Amo de Cecilia Ahern**

**Capitulo 8 **

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba sentado en mi consultorio, con el sobre encima de mi escritorio, mientras lo veía, preguntándome como hubiera sido si Bella estuviera viva, dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto, recordando cuando Rosalie me dio el sobre… y esa nota, que me tenía intrigado.

_Flash Back_

_-Carlisle- dijo Rosalie cuando entro Jasper a la cocina- ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas a mi y a Jasper, por favor?- dijo susurrando_

_Conteste con un asentimiento de cabeza, ya que se notaba que no quería que la escuchara Edward._

_Se escuchaban susurros en la cocina, pero no oía las palabras, yo les dejaría privacidad._

_Jasper salio unos segundos después, con algo escondido en su chaqueta, pero no hice caso, no era asunto mío._

_Entre mientras Rosalie llenaba la copa, entregándome un papel y un sobre, el cuál decía Edward, y el papel decía Carlisle, con un pequeño escrito: léeme dos meses después o destrúyeme._

_Supe de inmediato que no quería que nadie se enterara, por la mirada que me dio, así que fui rápidamente a mi estudio y los guarde en el cajón del escritorio el cual solo yo tenía la llave._

_Salí rápidamente, llegando a la cocina tan rápido como me había ido, cuando Rosalie salía con la copa._

_-Justo a tiempo-susurro_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Cogí la nota, la nota que era para mí y por su olor fue escrito por Bella y no por Rosalie.

"_Querido Carlisle:_

_Se que esto parece extraño y se que lo es pero es por una razón, todos sabemos como se puso Edward cuando salte del acantilado y yo no quiero eso de nuevo, no ahora que esta mi bebe solo, sin que yo pueda hacer nada._

_Solo quiero decirte, que, para mi eres mi segundo padre, y por eso te quiero como uno, que se que esta en tus manos que mi Edward no muera, que proteja a nuestro bebe, que lo vea crecer. Intenten averiguar si hay más como él, no quiero que sienta que no pertenece a nada._

_Ahora, el asunto de las cartas, si es extraño, pero yo quería que si no iba a vivir, que Edward tuviera una esperanza para vivir, para que no dejara de luchar._

_Estas se le entregarían cada mes, hasta que ya no haya ninguna, y ahora te toco a ti, y se que te gustaría averiguar y que no te atreverías a hacerlo, por ordenes de Rosalie._

_Lo dejare hasta aquí, si no se va a sospechar que hago tanto en el baño._

_Te quiere, tu hija, Bella"_

Doble cuidadosamente el papel, suspire, así que de esto se trataba todo, me lo estaba imaginando, pero no sabía porque no comentaban entre ellos, ordenes, otra vez, seguro.

Mire el reloj, mi turno se había acabado, era hora de volver a casa. Salude a algunos compañeros al salir, pero no me sentía de humor para hablar con ellos, tenía que volver a casa y darle la carta a Edward lo más pronto posible.

Llegue a casa y no era como antes, ahora había una pequeñita jugando con una pelota y Rosalie la seguía para que no se hiciera daño y Esme para que no rompiera cosas valiosas, Edward también iba detrás de Rosalie y Jacob estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto Esme después de darme mi beso de bienvenida.

-Fue muy agotador- dije, y ella me entendió, ese agotamiento no era físico en lo absoluto, era emocional, había perdido un paciente en cirugía, sumándole la sorpresa de la carta.

Subí un momento al cuarto, con la carta aún escondida en el portafolios, sintiéndome como un delincuente, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Cambie mi ropa, por una más casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de botones que tenía por allí y baje con la carta en la mano.

_Edward._

Eso fue más que suficiente para que el volteara y viera la carta en mis manos, dejara a Nessie en brazos de Rosalie, ya que la tenía en brazos y viniera como un rayo hacía mí.

En un momento tenía la carta en mis manos y al siguiente Edward estaba dándole un beso de hasta luego en su frente y desaparecía por la puerta, sabía que él no iba a contar sobre las cartas a nadie hasta que estuviera listo.

Me senté en el sillón junto a Esme mientras veína a la niña en brazos de Rosalie mientras se quedaba dormida, eran ya las 9:30 de la noche, era su hora de dormir.

Me impresionaba su rápido crecimiento, siempre tomaba las medidas para ver cuanto crecía y me sorprendía que dejara de crecer unas pequeñas centésimas, eso indicaba que su crecimiento se iba a detener con el tiempo, o eso suponía yo.

**Edward POV**

_Edward._

Escuche a Carlisle llamarme en su mente, solo lo hacía cuando era algo importante o privado, por reflejo voltee a verlo; se veía como nosotros, más chico de sus 23 años de cuando fue convertido con esos pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa de botones, pero todo eso lo capte con mi visión periférica, estaba viendo el sobre que tenía en sus manos, aún no lo olvidaba, esperaba con ansias esa carta, esas palabras alentadoras.

Coloque a Nessie en brazos de Rosalie y fui por el sobre en menos de un segundo, lo tome con cuidado, como si fuera sagrado, porque para si lo era.

Deposite un beso en la frente de mi princesa que pedía sangre, seguro dormiría toda la noche, hoy había estado jugando toda la tarde y aunque ya hablaba, todavía se le dificultaban algunas palabras y las habíamos estado practicando, pero seguía prefiriendo mostrar lo que quería.

Salí de la casa y fui a mi claro –nuestro claro- pensé- siempre sería nuestro claro-. Fije mi vista en el sobre y lo abrí cuidadosamente.

"_Querido Edward:_

_Oh! Mi amor, cuanto te he extrañado!_

_Desearía poder estar allá, con Renesme y contigo, con Jake, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, con todos, los extraño tanto! _

_Si esto es raro, pero los puedo ver, puedo verte cada día, con ese dolor con el que luchas, igual es mi dolor; puedo ver a nuestra hija, crecer rápidamente, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, aunque no este allí físicamente._

_Pero aprendo cosas nuevas cada día, porque se que en un momento de nuestras vidas, estaremos juntos nuevamente._

_No te puedo dar más explicaciones, es contra las reglas, pero sabes que llegara otras cartas… _

_Bella_

_P.D. Te amo_

Estaba tan confundido, ¿Cómo se atrevían a negarle el paso a ese ángel al cielo?

Mire la noche obscura y fije mi vista al cielo, cubierto de nubes, mientras pequeñas gotas caían, mojando la carta que sostenía en mis manos, la doble y la metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, no quería que se deshiciera.

Corrí lejos de la lluvia, corrí reflexionando las cosas que nos pasaron, esto era como una prueba, sabía que lo superaríamos, yo la esperaría, porque, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, algo me decía que iba a regresar.

**Disculpen la tardanza! Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y hasta ahora pude escribir algo ¬¬ odio ese bloqueo u.U **

**Bueno, espero no tardarme tanto escribiendo el próximo capitulo, y a lo mejor al rato alcanzo a actualizar En el Walmart **

**xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado ya un mes después de que Carlisle le había entregado la carta Edward y seguía Esme, Oh, Esme, era como mi segunda madre, muy cariñosa y siempre estaba cuando la necesitabas, con ella no tuve problema en entregarle la carta, sabía que entendería, se la había dado a ella antes que a Jasper y a Carlisle, cuando los demás salieron al descubrir que mi pequeña pateadora necesitaba más sangre que la mía.

Suspire.

En ese momento llego Abraham, el padre de Emmett a hacerme compañía, siempre venía él cuando no estaba ocupado o cuando los otros tenían cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo estas hoy Bella?- pregunto, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Vamos, alégrate, pronto estarás allá abajo con Edward y con tú hija también.

-Si, pero ¿Cuánto falta?, ni siquiera tengo un libro con cuál entretenerme- dije, con un suspiro de frustración, además de que extrañaba a mi familia, también añoraba esos libros que tanto había releído y que ahora estaban desgastados.

-Ummm… yo te puedo ayudar con eso, ¿quieres conocer a alguien? Creo que te podrá mantener ocupada con su historia- dijo mirándome con una mirada como la de Alice cuándo quería que fuera a comprar.

-Ok, ¿pero a quien?- dije

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa- dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándome saber que tramaba algo – y no olvides, faltan 7 meses, sabes, aquí el tiempo pasa volando.

-Si, si tienes algo que hacer- respondí, pero Abraham ya se había ido. Creo que ya le había comentado que no me gustaban las sorpresas, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a Emmett, aparte de su complexión pero también en lo de sentirse protegida y querida.

Mire por el agua y vi a Alice y Rose hacerle un desfile de modas a Renesme, creo que a ella le gustaba, pff, al menos no había heredado eso de mi, todavía sentía esa melancolía en mi pecho, sabía que estaría pronto en casa, pero, ¿Cuánto faltaba?, faltaba mucho, demasiado para ser exactos, aunque el tiempo se pasara volando, no había duda en que debía esperar.

Lo único que lamentaba es que aquí no había día o noche, parecía como si las horas no pasaran, me desesperaba y hacía que los días parecieran más largos de lo que eran.

Lo único que tenía para saber sí era de día o de noche, era esa agua de fuente, en la que veía si era día o noche.

Suspire.

Vi a dos altas figuras aparecer dentro del mar blanco, caminado tranquilamente, sin prisas sin alterarse por todo el blanco, sin ningún color, neutro, eso era. Estaban lejos, esta estancia parecía que tenía los muros sorprendentemente lejos, como si no se acabara.

Uno lo reconocí como Abraham, y al otro no era ni mi abuelo, ni otro que haya conocido aquí, que no eran muchos la verdad.

-Bella, mira quien es, es el que convirtió a tu amiga Alice- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿un vampiro aquí? ¿no se suponía que no tenían almas?- ¿No era un vampiro? ¿un vampiro puede venir aquí?

-¿Por qué dices que si pueden venir aquí?- pregunto Abraham curioso

-Edward y Carlisle especulaban si un vampiro tenía alma, Edward decía que al ser convertido, se perdía, pero Carlisle, decía entonces, como era posible que amaran si habían perdido el alma- dije, contando solo lo esencial, no quería alargarme

-Pues… - empezó a decir Abraham, como si batallara en encontrar las palabras- mira, los que cazan humanos, algunos de ellos, olvidan que una vez fueron iguales, que eran frágiles, que podían morir, y entonces un vampiro los encontró, vi algo en ellos que quiso que estuviera junto con la humanidad siempre y los hizo mas fuertes, poderosos, para soportar el paso del tiempo, su sangre, se convierte en ponzoña, como sabes, la sangre es la esencia de la vida, suponemos, que a través de ella ganan años para vivir.

"Los vampiros entonces, pierden ese conocimiento y juegan con los humanos, como James lo hizo contigo…

-Entonces… ¿pierden su alma?- dije, curiosa, interrumpiendo sin querer, Abraham sonrió.

-Si, si no tienen algún respeto hacia la humanidad, pero hay algunos que se encariñan o se enamoran, como Joshua y como Edward, por mencionar algunos- Abraham suspiro, parecía difícil de explicar- Los dejare solos para que platiquen, Bella, seguro que tienes muchas preguntas- dicho esto, desapareció.

-hola- dije, seguro se veía en mis ojos el brillo de la curiosidad

-hola, señorita- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola- así que eres Bella, la amiga de mi Alice

-Si, soy yo- dije -¿Cómo era Alice de humana?- pregunte, mientras me sentaba en el suelo, y Joshua me siguió, sentándose conmigo.

-Era muy callada, pero todos en ese "hospital" lo eran- dijo, haciendo énfasis en hospital- siempre los tenían encerrados en cuartos sin luz, solo con una pequeña ventana con barrotes y solo sobrevivían con pan y agua, pero a pesar de todo, Alice se mantenía fuerte, como si comiera grandes banquetes y recibiera todo lo necesario para estar bien.

"Alice llego allí un día soleado, pensando que era para checar a su madre, que estaba embarazada, ella era muy alegre y venía persiguiendo una mariposa, mientras se reía.

"Cuando volteo a ver a sus padres vio que no se estaban riendo con ella al ver que se había tropezado y salir airosa, al no caerse, en ese momento supo que allí había algo mal. Ellos estaban así porque si la querían, pero pensaban que allí curarían lo que estaba mal en su hija, lo que es sus visiones, siempre sabía lo que iba a pasar, como cuando supo que iba a tener una hermana. En ese momento tenía 10 años."

Lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas al imaginar a la pequeña Alice en un psiquiátrico con sus padres mirándola desde afuera.

.¿como pudieron hacerle eso?- pregunte

-ante, desgraciadamente, las personas se dejaban influenciar por otras de más autoridad como la alice siempre lloraba iglesia y hacían lo más loco- me respondió mientras seguía la historia- Al principio, siempre lloraba pidiendo que la llevaran a casa, pero con el tiempo cada que venían los enfermeros a los electrochoques, se mantenía inmóvil, porque sabía que si pateaba, gritaba o algo, le daban una bofetada.

"Los meses y los años pasaron y su memoria se fue perdiendo, a causa de los electrochoques y los `medicamentos`, solo me reconocía a mí, sabía lo que yo era pero no decía nada, pues sabía que lo haría mucho peor, yo tenía el deseo de sacarla de allí, pero luego me vería obligado a entrar en mi mundo, un mundo que no deseaba para ella, pero en un futuro, cuando creciera y se pudiera mantener sola, la sacaría de allí con dinero en un banco a nombre de ella.

"Pasaron ocho años y el despreciable de James nos visito, quedo cautivado con la pequeña Alice y se sintió llamado con su aroma, yo temía que algo le pasara a mi muñequita y no quería verla muerta en manos de ese despreciable ser, me vi obligado a morderla, Alice, no noto el dolor, pues le había inyectado algo de morfina.

"No pude ver como se terminaba de convertir Alice, pues tuve un duelo a muerte con James y él al tener más fuerza, me mató, antes de eso le había dejado escrito un número a Alice de una cuenta bancaria y creo que ella no fue salvaje, gracias a su don. Sabrá dios como paso sus primeros días.- dijo acabando su relato.

**Esme POV **

Mire la carta que tenía en mis manos, ¿en que era lo que había estado pensando Bella?, pero, como se lo agradecía, había evitado ver a mi hijo subir al avión que lo llevaría a Italia, con esos Vulturi.

Mi pobrecilla Bella, había tenido la razón desde el principio de todo, había valido la pena, sacrificarse así por su hija, si yo hubiera podido, hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi bebé.

Cuanta pena siente mi corazón al recordar su cuerpo sin vida, sin el latir de su corazón, bañado en sangre por amor, porque por esa misma razón acabo así, por el amor a un vampiro, por el amor a una vida que no se cumplió.

Había noches, en que solo mi Carlisle me podía consolar, las penas grandes en mí, porque no solo es por Bella, también por mi Benjamín, mi bebé recién nacido.

Sabía que era la hora de darle el sobre a mi hijo, pero no podía moverme, no podía mover mis piernas, para entregarle la carta a Edward, porque si lo hacía, sentía que me derrumbaría, pero aún así tome valor, que no se de donde salio y me dirigí a su habitación.

**Edward POV**

Tarareaba la canción de cuna de Bella a Nessie, quien dormía conmigo en mi cuarto, no me molestaba que sus cosas estuvieran aquí, sentía más una dicha, tener su pequeño cuerpecito en mis brazos, como una vez había hecho con su madre, en aquel cuarto de la casa del jefe Swan, mientras velaba sus sueños.

Era diferente, porque podía leerle el pensamiento a mi hija, en vez de escucharla hablar en sueños, solo veía caras, colores y también paisajes.

Escuche que Esme tacaba suavemente la puerta, sabiendo que Nessie estaba dormida.

-Pasa, mamá- vi como al abrir la perta, los ojos de Esme brillaban, siempre se sentía dichosa de escuchar que le dijéramos mamá.

En sus delicadas manos, venía un sobre, sabía lo que venía, vislumbré en su mente, echaría a corre yo con la carta en mis manos y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, Pero no, hoy no, hoy quería compartirlo con mi hija, aunque estuviera dormida, quería que formara parte de esto.

Esme se acerco hasta mí, puso el sobre en mi mano y me dio un beso en la frente, preguntándome si podía tomar a la niña.

-No, quiero que este aquí cuando abra el sobre, aunque este dormida- dije y ella no insistió más, cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y sus pasos se alejaron.

Abrí el sobre y su aroma se desprendió de él, pero era muy tenue, en comparación al primer sobre.

Ansiosamente bebí sus palabras, atragantandome de hechas, a pesar de que no eran muchas, pero siempre con el mismo final, que nunca cambiaría, estaba seguro. P.D. Te amo.

Así, releyendo la carta varias veces, me tomo por sorpresa el amanecer, doble cuidadosamente la carta y la metí de nuevo en el sobre, para guardarla en el cajon junto con las demás.

Renesme había empezado a agitarse, pues era la hora en que despertaba y abajo, se escuchaba cono Jacob se empezaba a revolverse, para más tarde despertarse.

Este día no me ataco ningún agujero, que me dejara fuera de combate, me sentía extrañamente en paz.

**Perdón por la tardanza! Pero como habrán de haber leído en mi perfil mi madre me dejo sin computadora, ¬¬, si quieren matar a alguien, que sea a ella, por favor, si quieren les envió la dirección de donde vivo. Aún no me deja prenderla, pero hoy me escape y la pude prender y terminar el capi.**

**Les aseguro que les traigo más historias, pero no se si aún las vaya a subir. Una pregunta ¿habrá entre alguna que me lea, que sea aficionada por la moda? Para poder que me instruya, para el fic, **"Mi amiga, la perra que viste de Prada" **porque soy un completo desastre en cuanto a ello.**

**En la parte de lo de que si los vampiron si van al cielo, etc, etc. Es mi propia opinión, no se si venga algo de eso en el libro, LA segunda viva de Bree Tanner, (que por cierto no he leído).**

**Bueno me voy, nos leemos.**

Mordiscos! (y que sean de Edward o Jasper) xDD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella POV**

– _Hola? – su voz sonó como campanas de viento al atender._

– _Rosalie? – Susurré – Soy Bella. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme._

_-¿Bella?- respondió, se escuchaba en su voz una nota de enojo-¿A que quieres que te ayude? ¿a matar al bebe, una criatura inocente que no puede ni siquiera defenderse?_

_-Dios Rosalie no! Yo amo a mi niño, pero Edward no lo quiere, quiere matarlo, y yo no puedo defenderlo sola! Por favor Rose, ayúdame a que mi bebe no muera- dije, ya sollozando de desesperación, ¿Por qué no lo entendía?_

_-¿Quieres que viva? Yo pensé que fuiste tú la que no lo quería- dijo _

_-¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso Rosalie? yo lucharía por el con uñas y dientes, yo daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario!- dije alzando la voz – pero lamentablemente, no soy capaz de eso, ¡Te necesito!_

_-Esta bien, pero no le digas nada de esto a Edward, no le va a gustar, yo hablare con los demás, cuídate, y no dejes que Edward crea que has tomado una decisión_

_-Adiós! Viene Edward- y corte la llamada._

_Ahora podía respirar más tranquila, alguien estaba de mi lado._

Abrí los ojos, despertándome de ese mar de recuerdos unos que parecían muy lejanos, pero eran de tan solo unos meses.

Me demore en ese recuerdo en especifico, porque, mi Rose, mi hermana, mi amiga me había ayudado en todo, sin chistar, pues ella sabía que era importante, ella no quería ver de nuevo a ese Edward.

A ella le di dos cartas en vez de una que les daba a todos, esa era por Emmett que fue solo una pequeña nota.

_-Rose- dije, mientras me preparaba para tomar una ducha, después de haber llegado de la Isla Esme- Sabes que tengo fe en que todo termine bien, y no haya consecuencias… horribles como si yo muriera, pero quiero estar preparada, quiero dejar algo aquí, para que Edward no vaya a hacer lo mismo como cuando salte del acantilado._

_La mire y ella asintió, para que continuara, todavía se sentía un poco culpable, pero me había ganado algo de respeto._

_-Quería dejarle unas cartas, que lleguen cada mes, al principio una después de que tú sabes, otra a mediados de ese mes, y después cada mes._

_-¿Pero en donde las vas a escribir? Edward solo se separa de ti para ir al baño- ella me miro, pues había comprendido, ella sabía que no quería que Edward se enterara, pues si sabía, se enteraría que no creía que iba a sobrevivir, yo aún mantenía esa esperanza, pero había que estar preparados –Te ayudare, lo haré todo, porque se cuan dañado estará Edward si eso ocurre._

_Termine de bañarme y apagué la ducha, Roe me tendió una toalla, para que me envolviera en ella, me alzo en brazos y me llevo al cuarto de Edward, donde había una sudadera enorme._

_Rose me ayudaría a llevar unas plumas al baño y hojas y sobres, había todo en el escritorio de Esme._

Salí de nuevo del ensueño, para ver a mi niña despertarse, en el pecho de Edward, dormía con él y a veces en brazos de Rose, otras en los de Esme y en los de Jacob.

Sabía de su imprimación, me sentía celosa a veces, porque ellos podían tenerla en brazos cuando quisieran y yo no, yo tenía que verlo todo por estas aguas.

Hoy era el turno de Rose de dar las cartas, sabía yo que la primera la daría ella directamente y la siguiente, dentro de otro mes, la daría anónimamente y la última que Edward recibiría.

**Edward POV**

Nessie se empezó a moverse en mis brazos, señal que ya iba a despertar, ya había pasado otro mes desde la última carta, el tiempo con sus días había avanzado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquel día, que sigue estando presente en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que Rosalie seguía, pues era la única que no me había dado carta, yo aún no sabía si iba a ser la última, pero no quería pensar en eso, pues yo no quería saber que iba a hacer después.

Nessie seguía creciendo descontroladamente y solo había una forma de parar ese crecimiento, una forma que no deseaba para mi hija.

Unas notas sonaron, venían del piano, las notas suaves y perfectas se escucharon por toda la casa, yo sabía que solo había una persona a parte de mí que tocaba el piano así, yo le había enseñado, había sido mi aprendiz en cuanto a tocar ese instrumento.

Las notas me guiaron hasta Rosalie, mientras Nessie escuchaba, hipnotizada también por el sonido, ella raramente tocaba, pero siempre que lo hacía, igual que yo, perfectamente.

Un sobre descansaba sobre la tapa del piano, un sobre que siempre esperaba impacientemente cada mes.

Nessie bajo de mis brazos para ir al lado de su tía, pidiendo que le enseñara tocar el instrumento.

Yo la seguí, tomando el sobre, mientras me sentaba en un sofá al fondo del cuarto.

**Un día.**

**Una semana.**

**Un mes más pasó.**

**Rosalie POV**

Más de cinco meses han pasado después de que Bella me pidió que le ayudara a hacer las cartas, yo esperaba pacientemente afuera del baño mientras ella escribía y cerraba el sobre, para después dármelo, para luego entregarlo a la persona correspondiente.

Pero ahora tenía el último sobre en mis manos, un sobre que debía ser entregado hoy.

Tenía que pensar en algo, para que Edward no decayera, puesto que no había ya más sobres.

Entre a su cuarto, mientras él estaba de caza, Nessie estaba en brazos de Jacob y yo iba a depositar la carta en la cama de Edward.

Él llegaría de cazar para tomar después una ducha, seguro la vería.

Salí, ocultando mi aroma, sin dejar rastro de que yo estuve aquí.

**Edward POV**

Entre por la ventana de mi cuarto, quería tomar una ducha rápido, para darle este nuevo libro a Nessie, se lo había comprado de regreso a casa, sabía que le iba a gustar.

Algo me detuvo cuando iba de camino a la ducha, era un sobre, un sobre de los que recibía cada mes, pues era otro mes ya.

Agarre el sobre en mis manos, para perderme en las palabras, para meterme en ese mar de recuerdos, como lo hacía cada vez.

**Otro mes paso y otro más le siguió, hasta llegar a los doce meses desde que Bella falleció, las cartas siguieron llegando, pero no se sabían de quien eran, pues ya no había más cartas de Bella.**

**En el limbo alguien se preparaba para regresar a la tierra; en casa de los Cullen, se preparaban para mudarse a Alaska.**

* * *

Aww.. ya es el último capitulo! en las letras negritas es en tercera persona. Sniff, Sniff. Sabía que este momento llegaría! no se cuando suba el Epilogo, pero ya tengo la idea, a lo mejor lo subo al rato, a lo mejor mañana.

Besos!

PD. A lo mejor subo el primer capitulo de La belleza de tus ojos mañana


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo**

**En el bosque de Forks una joven estaba tendida sobre la tierra húmeda, tenía el cabello castaño, era de piel blanca casi transparente, se le notaban unas venas azules, era hermosa, bajada de los cielos, había vuelto a renacer.**

**En ese momento habría los ojos, eran de un color chocolate, con aros dorados en las orillas, estos mostraban alegría, porque pronto se uniría con su familia inmortal.**

**Se puso de pie lentamente, vestía un vestido blanco, era muy suave y parecía que por la más leve rozadura de una ramita se iba a romper, iba descalza, con los pies desnudos, tocando la tierra.**

**Ella estaba probando su nuevo cuerpo, no sentía la descoordinación que sentía en su cuerpo anterior, se sentía diferente, aunque fuera la misma.**

**Rosalie POV**

Mire el río que estaba enfrente de mí, había venido tantas veces aquí, para reflexionar, que me sentía en paz aquí.

Esta era la última vez que venia a este lugar.

Mire al cielo, rogando que Edward no se enfadara por haberlo engañado tanto tiempo, había cambiado el contenido de la última carta de Bella, para que no fuera una despedida y así continuar dándole…

-Rose! Cariño ayúdame a envolver toda mi vajilla y los jarrones por favor, no quiero que se rompan- dijo Esme, al pie del árbol en el cuál estaba sentada. – Alice y Nessie han ido de compras otra vez, Edward esta guardando su colección de CD, Carlisle esta guardando en cajas todos sus libros, Emmett esta guardando todos lo autos a escala que tienen en su cuarto y yo voy a guarda mi ropa y la de Carlisle, pero como ya empacaste la tuya y la de Emmett, así que eres la única disponible

-Claro Esme, ya lo hago- dije, mientras caminaba hacia la casa. – no se porque nos molestamos en guardar ropa, si Alice va a comprar ropa nueva para todos

Escuche como soltaba Esme unas pequeñas risas y los demás también.

Termine mi labor rápidamente y decidí que se lo diría aquí, antes de irnos, así que lo llame.

_Edward._

**Edward POV**

_Edward, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?_

Esa era Rosalie, que pedía hablar conmigo ¿pero que era lo que tenía que decirme? No creo que tuviéramos algún asunto entre nosotros pendiente.

Me encogí de hombros y mire mi equipaje, era una maleta chica que contenía las cartas y mi laptop, mi iPod **(N/A: Si! Edward es un vampiro moderno!).**

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y vi a Rose toda nerviosa como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

_-Aquí no, afuera._

Asentí y caminamos hasta el río, que estaba suficientemente lejos de la casa para que no escucharan los demás.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado, te va a doler eso lo se, solo quiero que estés preparado- dijo, mirándome con sus ojos dorados, asentí nuevamente, extrañado.

-Bien, aquí vamos.- respiro profundamente y empezó a hablar- hace ya más de siete meses que no tengo ninguna carta de Bella, ella solo dejo 5 y la nota del juguete. He escrito yo misma las últimas siete que has encontrado en diferentes partes. Yo escribí de todos los momentos que viviste con Bella, todos en los que yo estuve presente.

"te preguntarás, ¿Por qué yo hice algo así, engañarte de esa forma? Porque no quiero volver a sufrir, como cuando tomaste ese avión, rumbo a Italia.

"Yo sentía junto a Bella, que las cosas no iban a salir como ella las planeaba, así, que cuando íbamos al baño, escribía con fervor ella las cartas, para dejarte un último recuerdo. Le prometí que no diría nada hasta cuando fuera necesario.

"Le había prometido que cuidaría de ella cuando más dependía de mí, que cuidaría del bebé hasta que ella tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo ella sola. Fue una promesa que cumplo con mucho honor, pues Nessie es como una hija que no tuve, se que solo seré su tía, pero la amo como si fuera mía.

"yo no podía volver a empezar porque tenía que decirte la verdad, tenía que decírtelo, pues la culpa me quemaba.- dijo, terminando de decir todas aquellas palabras, que me dejaron un poco herido, porque había creído cada palabra de las últimas cartas.

-Sabes Rose, estoy triste ya la vez contento- dije- triste, porque me ocultaste todo, porque bloqueabas tus pensamientos, pero contento sobre todo, porque hayas hecho todo eso por mí, que hayas tenido el valor de decírmelo, pues gracias a eso, me he mantenido a flote.

"Gracias a eso, el dolor no fue tan grande, porque todo me mantenía cuerdo, gracias- dije, acercándome a ella y abrazándola, le di un beso en la frente y me separe de ella- dile todo a los demás, yo voy a reflexionar un poco.

Solo vi como ella asintió, pues yo había echado a correr, quería ir a ver por última vez mi prado, el prado de los dos, de ella y mió.

**La chica reconoció rápidamente el lugar en donde se hallaba, recordando, como su amado se le había declarado por primera vez.**

**Vio como el viento jugo con su pelo y con las flores que se hallaban allí, de pronto, la luz del sol ilumino el pequeño prado, haciéndolo hermoso, como la primera vez que estuvo allí.**

**Él se acercaba con rapidez, cuando noto el aroma, que el viento empujaba hacía su nariz, lo reconoció perfectamente como la primera vez que lo olió, como la primera vez que estuvo cerca de él.**

**Ese olor delicioso que venía del pequeño claro que se halla frente a él, él estaba sorprendido y a la vez intrigado ¿era otro engaño de Rosalie? No lo creía, pues no había un perfume tan puro como ese.**

**Decidió arriesgarse y mirar, aunque fuera un producto de su imaginación, se sentiría agradecido.**

**Salio de entre las sombras de los árboles, como aquella primera vez que estuvo ella con él, brillaba como un diamante.**

**Los dos se quedaron petrificados ante la visión, sus almas se reconocían y todas aquellas heridas dolorosas se marcharon. Él no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y ella tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, al reconocerlo.**

**Se quedaron viendo unos segundos que parecieron eternos contemplando todo aquello que habían añorado.**

**Finalmente, se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, quedando frente a frente, ella tomando su mano, mientras él recorría con la suya aquel rostro. No pudieron más y sus labios se encontraron.**

**El primer beso de toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_Se acabo!, no puedo creerlo! Les gusto? dejen un review_

_Juro que voy a llorar, bueno, seguire por aqui con mi nueva historia "La belleza de tus ojos"_

_GRacias a todas las que siguieron esta historia, las quiero_

_Besos!_


End file.
